


Something

by CremeTangerine



Category: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (song), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CremeTangerine/pseuds/CremeTangerine





	Something

This story has been submitted to a contest, so I have temporarily removed it from AO3.


End file.
